Can this girl be falling in love with a player?
by Code-Katy
Summary: Katy got into a car accedent with her parents. Now she lives with her older sister Lori..When her sister sent her off to Kadic Academy for the first time..will she fall in love with the schools player....Couples U nd Y J nd A O nd OCC
1. Move to Where?

Disclamier: I DONT OWN ANYTHING!! except...KATY AND LORI!! WHOOO!!

(Katy POV)

**(_dream/flashback_)**

I was sitting in the back seat of my dads Jeep. The rain was heavy today and the wind was blowing pretty strong. I looked out the widow and started to notice the sky going to baby blue to deep dark green-ish color. Suddently I felt hard ponding on the top of the roof and people screaming in distance. My right side window broke, my mom screamed my dad stomped on the brake. I felt a hard pain going up me. I looked around tje saw my parents lifeless. I reached out a hand to shake them up, but nothing happend. Then I looked around I saw yellow light and next thing I knew I saw blackness.

**(a_nd of dream/flashback_)**

I gasped trying to regain my breathing. _"Okay Katy your fine just take deep breaths in and out in and out etc;" _I thought I looked around but with no luck I cant see anything, just big old blurryness. I stood up my bed and tried to fix it as best as I can. I put my slipers on and grab my cane I didn't really need it since I was familiar with my house, but if my sister sees me not using it she'll go on freak mood. I shudder at the thought. I walkd down staires with the cane guiding my way of obsticles. When I got down I could hear my sister eating her buttered toast.

"Goodmoring," I said in a cheerful way.

"Morning how was your sleep?" She asked

"Comy as usual. Why?" I wondered

"Nothing just thinking. Hey what do you think of Paris, France?" She asked

"Fine, well I nevered went there before, why do you ask?"

"Umm well I was wodering remeber our cousin Ulrich?"

"Yea of course I remeber him, why wouldn't I" I said in a matter-of-fact way.

"Well you know he goes to a boarding school right,"

"Yea Kadic Academey," I answered

"Do you want to go to school there?" She asked

I stared at her with disbelief. Can she be that shallow! I mean I know I lost all my freinds since the accedent but that doesn't mean she should move me to a different school before consolting it with me first!

"Wha-a-at?" I asked

"Do..You...Want...To..Move...In..Kadic...Academy?" She asked slowly.

"I'm not deaft I'm Blind," I said in a annoyed tone.

"Yea,yea just eat your breakfast I got to go to work," She said. I can hear the chair she sat on squal when she stood up. I heard the clanks of the dishes when you put it on the dish washer. Oh how I wish I could see again.

I felt my sister hand on my chin holding it up she kissed me on my forhead and whispered "Just think about it okay..it might be good for us, for you"

"Bye" Then she left.

_"Great home alone again," _

I walked to my chair and sat and started eatig my fruit loop. When I was done I walked to my room and listen to music. That what I mostly do every day. I was leasining on my ipod when i heard a beeping noise. I walked to my computer and sat down. I know what your thinking "How can a girl who's blind use a computer," When someone sent me a E-mail the E-mail they sent me come out on a paper with little dots in to help me read.

I took the paper and put my hand on it. I roamed my hands in each tiny little dots. The litter was from the princepal of Kadic Academy. It read

_Dear Lori,(1)_

_I have read your sister file. I know she is blind, but in her old school reports about her she is a great A+ and B+ students. We would love her to come to Kadic Academy. We will have her in all of her cousin Ulrich Stern classes so he can watch over her. She will have to be room mates with one of the girls in Kadic because we dont have that much room in our doorm. We put her in Aielita Stone's room. She is a kind A+ student and one of Ulrich dear frineds. We will keep a good eye on her**. ("Great I have a staker" Katy though) (Back to the letter**) We assure you she will be safe her in Kadic Academy. _

_Pricepal,_

_Mr. Delmas_

I looked blindlessly on the sheet of paper in my hand and sigh. I walked to my closet and took out my suit cases and began to pack to Paris, France.

**(4 hours later)**

I heard the front door open and I walked down the stairs carrying the paper in my left hand. I walked towards my sister and gave her the paper. "I accept it," I said and gave her a week smile.

I know she gave me a shock look in her face and I chuckled.  
"Umm okay did you pack already," She asked. I nooded my head.

"Okay well your fliht leaves tommorrow morning, I think you should sleep," She said taking her jacket off.

"Okay night," I said as I walked to my room.

**(next morning)**

I was pulled down the stairs literally by my sister.

"Come on the plane going to leave in 2 hours," She said

"I turned to look at her. In my saddest joking voice ever i whispered "Do you really want me leave you forever,"  
I smirked knowing it worked, "I-umm-no-of-ofcourse not,' She stuttred

I laughed and hit her in the back.

"Yea yea lets go."  
We got in the car and drove off.

We reached the airport in an hour.

My sister kneled down to be in my height level. "Be careful okay," She said

" I will," I said

"Good, call me when you get there, oh I will miss you baby,"

"Psh! your lil sister is growing up! Its not like ima die or something. Anyways I goot to go," I said

I hugged her for the last time and we said our goodbye shed some more tears and I left.

But I never thought this move was going to change my life forever...

Hope you guys like it!

;

Review please

Tell me if I should countuine!!


	2. Stuck Where?

(Katy POV)

As I stepped out the air plane guided of course with an attendant, she led me pass the baggage area she called a cab for me. I felt uneasy sitting on the backseat alone with a stranger taking me to Kadic Academy. But hey at least he didn't talk to me or I wouldn't know what to say. I finally arrived on Kadic Academy and happily step out the cab to stretch my legs. I heard someone approach me.

"Are you Katy S. Vanderwood?" Someone asked.

"Yes I am," I said sticking my hand out for a shake. I felt his/her hand touched mine.

"Good, I am Principal Delmas." He said shaking my hand then letting go.

"Hi Mr.Delmas how are you?" I asked politely but in my mind all I want to do was sleep!

"I am good, how was your flight," He asked.

"Um, bumpy." I said and then flashed my toothy grin.

"Oh well since you cant bring your bags to your room I will make sure Jim your gym teacher will bring it up," He said

"Oh okay thank...Mr.Delmas can I walk around to get use to my surroundings of my new home?"

"Sure," And he left.

As I started walking around I can hear whisperers of commotion. Suddenly someone tapped me on my shoulder. I turned around. "May I help you," I said

"Yes, you can we are Milly and Tamiya the schools newspaper reporters." Milly said

"We were just wondering if we can take a picture of you for the newspaper for front page," Tamiya asked.

I smiled at them, "Only if you write the headline 'New Sudent is Blind but Nice!' I said

They laughed "Thank you. If you need anything just ask for Milly and Tamiya." Then they left.

I started walking again and thought about Ulrich_. "I need to find him_," I thought.

As I walked I felt my cane bump into a door. I pushed the door slowly and heard people talking.

"Um excuse me can you show me where Ulrich Stern dorm room is, I need to see him," I said

"Ulrich huh?" A high pitch voice said."Come on I'll show you."

She grabbed my hand and hurled me to the stairs carefully. "By the way my name is Sissy. I am the principals daughter, and I am so popular and the prettiest girl ever!" She said. I rolled my eyes. Ugh! I hate wannabes

Before I got to say my name she said "Oh here it is..Ulrich dorm." I head her open the door. Then she pushed me in! That SKANKBAG!

Then she shouted "IF ULRICH WONT GO OUT WITH ME THEN HE WONT GO OUT WITH ANYBODY!!HE WILL NEVER BE YOURS!" Then banged the door shut.

I stood up with the help of my cane and groaned. "Great a maniac think I want to date my own cousin, what a nice thing to do to start my day."

I tried to find the door. When I find it I tried to open it but with no luck it didn't budge.

I searched my phone on my pocket but didn't find it. _"I must have left it in one of my bags,"_ I thought.

I tried to feel where I was. The only think I found was a mop, water filled bucket, a triangle thing, and tools. That's when I realized it.

**_I am locked in the Janitor Closet!_**

* * *

**_I kind of rushed in this chapter sorry..But i still hope you like it!_**

**_I wanna thank you _**

**_Ktanaqui for the first one to review_**

**_and _**

**_this other person (It doesn't say your his/her name) for the second one to review!!_**

**_Thanks!_**

**_Review more please._**

**_Should I continue?_**


	3. Hmmmm

**Thx for the reviews!! I LOVE YOU ALL!! (crys)...kk bye**

(Katy POV)

I've been trapped in this damn closet for 20 minutes and no one ever passed by this hallway. Suddenly I felt my breathing go uneasy. I stood up alarmed. I couldn't breath! How calm can you get! Arg! This closet must have no air vent! Darn it! I stood up and started pounding at the door and yelling for help.

"Help! Is anyone out there! Help!," I said

"I can't breath anyone..Please help me!," I kicked the door hoping to pry it open.

"Arg! Come on there's like a million student here how can one freaking closet be deserted!, HELP!!" I yelled really loudly.

(Odd POV)

I was playing soccer with Ulrich at our dorm. Suddenly I heard someone yell 'help'.

"Hey did you hear that?" I asked

"Hear what?" Ulrich said.

"Helllppppp!" It said again.

"Come on I'm not crazy someones in trouble," I said running out the door to where ever this sound coming from.

"Odd! ODD, come back here," Ulrich screamed.

"No come with me I might need your help,"  
"Ugh!" He muttered running after me.

Finally the screams became louder and louder and we ran faster and faster.

The screams lead us to an old janitor closet. We stopped. I looked at Ulrich and he shrugged his shoulders.

I pry open the door and all I saw was a black blur before my head hit the floor.

(Katy POV)

I was pounding the door when some one opened it. I didn't expect it so you know what happens next. I feel on top of him/her.

"Ohh I-I-I'm sorry" I said standing up.

"It's okay, what happen," But someone ignore him.

"Katy?" Someone asked.

"Yes," I said

"Oh my god! Katy!" Someone said who sounded like a boy hugged me.

"It's me Urich," I stared at him for a while before hugging him.

"Cousin, I miss you so much." I said

"What are you doing here?" He asked

"Lori sent me here, she was having trouble at home so she sent me here for awhile, until of course cousin Kizzy pass away and donate her eyes to me," I whispered the last part.

"Ohh," He said. We hated the fact that cousin Kizzy always wanted to die because her parent passed away. So when she found out she had lung cancer, she was so happy. She one day she told me, when she's gone she'll give me her eyes as a donor. I refused but he said to take it as a goodbye present and I couldn't say no to that.

"Just wondering," I asked "Who opened this door,"

"I did, I'm Odd Della-Robbia," Odd said

"Odd that's an interesting name," I smiled and poked my hands out to shake.

"But I swear I thought I felt an electricity go through me..Mhhmm I was probably just thinking that.

* * *

**Hope you like this chapter!**

**Plz review!**

**And thank you for the people who did review me!**

**Chapter 4 and 5 coming up on Friday!!**


	4. The Accedent

We walked down stairs as the boys led me to the cafeteria. Ulrich opened the door for me as I stepped in Odd hold my hand. I looked down then up at him with a confuse look. "So you wont get lost or bump into people," he said. I smiled and hold on tighter. We stopped and I heard Ulrich say "Guys this is my cousin Katy S. Vanderwoods."

I smiled at them "Hi"I meekly said.

"Hi Katy my name is Aelita Stones. I am Odd's cousin," I looked up trying to see where the voice was heading.

"Umm," a girl voice said.

"I'm Yumi, just wondering are you," I cutted her off. "Blind" I said in a matter-of-fact. "Um yea," I could tell shew as hugely embarrass, I laughed "It is okay you don't need to be embarrass,"  
"I'm Jermy, i you don't mind me asking how did you lost your eyesight," I didn't answer him.

Probably a minute passed and the table grew wary. I sigh.

I looked up "It happened at June 12, 2007 at Chicago IL Des Plains," I paused. "We were going to pick my sister up from work because her car broke down. It was raining hard. The clouds that once baby blue turned deep dark green. I fell asleep, suddently I heard the siren go on, I joled up awake, I was pretty confuse at first but then realize that it was just the tornado a;ert bell." A tornado passed by really close to where I lived but it didn't touch ground, it touch Wisconsin Dells. Then the rain started pouring down, hails the size of little rocks started to hit ground. It didn't break the window, my mom was in panick atack and started praying to God. I was just calm. We couldn't see anything. My dad thinking that there was no car infront of us zoomed us to shelter, but a car was also zooming our derection. It broke the front window which hit my parent pretty bad, but not me. When I thought things couldn't get worse a truck hit us which caused our car to slide across the car while flipping over."

I heard some muffle noises and gasp whileI was telling the story.

"But the truck also hit a light poleand the pole hit the top of the car or my half which broke the left window where i was sitting at. My eyes was open when that happend, but the craziest thing was I didn't feel any pain. Then I saw my phone from a distance and grabbed it and called 9-1-1 for an ambulance. Next thing I knew a car wqas speading across towards us , I wanted to scream 'Stop!' but I couldn't my voices wouldn't work. but good thnig I blacked out before I saw it hit us."

I stayed quite for awhile trying to not let my emotions show.

"I finally woke up but when I tried opening my eyes I couldn't. I didn't panic because I knew that panicing wasn't going to solve anything. So i felt what was on me. It was a bandage. I heard the dor open and heard my sister voice, "Katy" She cried then came and hugged me. I felt wet, gooey stuff on her cheek and it hit me she was crying. Then I got this big headace and the bad memories started pouring in. I cride with her but the tear couldn't come out. Then the doctor came and told me what happend that when the glass broke some of then went in my house and I lost my eyesight and that my parents died. It took awhile to get use to. I mean every morning I wake up thinking that I was blind and losing my parents was just a dream but when I opend my eyes I realize that it would never come back. It pained me. I sometimes wakeup crying or houting and sweating because I would dream that night over and over again. It scared my sister so much that she sent me to the doctor." I had tears in my eyes ready to pour out but I held it there, good thing I had my sunglasses on. "But it soon faded," I looked down my lap and let go of whoever was holding my hands. "The End," I whispered not wanting to tell all of the story.

They were quite first then Aelita said, "I am so sorry," she said. I heard the chair squak and she came and hugged me then soon everyone came tears coming out of their eyes came and hugged me.

"Aawww the losers hugging blind girl," A snotty, preppy voice said.

I turned around and hope I was facing the right derection _Sissy_ was facing. Urg! I loated her! That monster!

* * *

**I am soo sorryyy!! I know I said I would update at Friday but I didn't have time to I had to get ready to go to WIsconsin Dells and just got back on Monday. I know what your thinking I said Monday and Monday was two days ago. Well when I got back at school I got soo much homeowork!!**

**I promise to make it up for you readers!!**

I LOVE YOU ALL!!

**iLL UPDATE SOONERRRRR I PROOMIIISSEE!!**

**-Code-Katy**


	5. Sissy big mouth

(Ulrich POV)

Sissy was looking at Katy like she was garbage. Right then and there I wanted to smack the shit out of her. Before I got to say anything Odd beat me to it first.

"Why don't you just leave us alone Sissy!"

"Well why would I do that. If I do then that wanna-be-girl going to steal my Ulrich." She said in her annoying voice. Urg! I HATE her!

"Look Sis-" but KAty cutted me off.

"Look _**Elizabeth.**"_she spat out. "Leave them alone and leave my Ulrich alone. Your pathetic annoying person. No wonder no one like you except your imaginary "friends" she said we all looked at her like she was crazy.

"How about you shut your trap. I am the principals daughter. I could easily get you in trouble." She said

Katy smirk.

"What, get me in trouble because you locked me in a NO air vent JANITOR CLOSET!" She yelled. Everybody in the cafeteria stopped eating and looked at the two girls.

"I..ahhh..noo," She stuttered.

"Anyways you only locked me in the closet because you think I was going to steal Ulrich. Get this in your head I am Ulrich cousin and he will always be dear to me. And you just lost your change on dating him because he is pissed at you for locking me in the closet and because he has Yumi." She said. I blushed deeply and tried to avoid Yumi's eyes.

Everyone gasped. and started whispering.

Katy pushed shocked face Sissy and walked to her dorm room.

When Katy walked off Odd suddenly got up and ran after her.

(Aelita,Yumi,Jeremy,Ulrich and everybody else POV)

_"Has Odd finally meet someone he accualy liked?"_

(Odd POV)

I didn't know why I ran after her. Somehow inside of me I knew I had to protect her. I followed her footstep and it stooped up in the music room. I was about to open the door but something stooped me dead in tracks. Katy was playing the piano and singing?

_Always been the kind of girl that hid my face  
so afraid to tell the world of what Ive got to say  
but i have this dream right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show  
its time  
to let you know, to let you know  
this is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
let the light shine on me  
if i found, who i am  
there's no way to hold it in  
no more hiding who i wanna be  
this is me_

_do you know what its like to feel so in the dark  
to dream about a life where you're the shining star  
even though it seems  
that get to far away  
Ive got to believe in myself, its the only way_

_this is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
let the light shine one me  
if i found, who i am  
there's no way to hold it in  
no more hiding who i wanna be  
this is me..._

I was leaning against the door forgetting that it was a swinging door i fell right in. I was soon face to face with Katy

**Hope everyone likes this chapter! I know it is kinda short and I am sorry! **

**Hope you readers like the next chapter please review! **

**Ohh and I don't own 'This is real, this is me'**

**I am soo sorry i didn't write for a long time! I've been busy and I didn't know what to write. I was stuck!**

**I promise next time I'll write more quickly!**


	6. start of a new friendship!

(Odd POV)

I was face to face with Katy. She looked down at me. "Odd?" She asked.

"Hey Katy, look I'm sorry I listen to you play but you are wonderful. Where did you learn to play and sing like that?" I asked

She sat on a chair and patted the next one to her sighing for me to sit. I sat and listened to her story.

"When I was little around 6 years old I listened to my first piano song. Twinkle Twinkle little star." She laughed. "I was very impress at first so I asked my mom to sign me up for little beginner pianist.""So on age 7 she signed me up, I had lots of fun learned alot of notes. I finally quite on age 9 because the family was having low on money. My mom use to sing a lot so she teaches me. Music for me express me feelings." she said. She then laughed and said"I've known you for 4 or 5 hours and I don't know anything about you. Care to delight me?" She asked.

"Well I have so much siblings you can hardly count them. I love to play music and play the guitar. I also skateboard. I play any sport there is man knows. I love to draw and crack corny jokes." "That's about it." I said.

"You know Odd I think this is a start on a new friendship." She said.

"I like the sound of that." I smiled and said "Let us go to lunch the gang might be worried." I took her hand lead her to the cafeteria.

**I know this is a short chapter but the next one will be loooooonnngggg I swear!!**

**Love you all readers and reviewers thank you!**


	7. The truth comes out

(Odd POV)

I was in the dorm room with Katy and Ulrich when Jeremy called.

Jeremy:Odd Xana attacked is Ulrich with you?

Me: Yea.

Jeremy: Get here quickly. Oh and Odd bring Katy.

Me: Why do we need her to come?

Jeremy: Franz Hopper sent me a message it read..it read..

Me: Spit it out Jeremy!

Jeremy: It read 'Bring Komulato Acanda Tokosan Yohoro with you you'll need her." Does names first letter spells Katy name Odd.

Odd: It doesn't mean he meant her!

Jeremy: Odd I know you care for her but we need her. I've ben searching around Lyoko and I found an ID card the looks just like Katy. Odd bring her we need to do this. If anything goes wrong I'll always sent her back.

Odd: You better be right about this Jeremy.

And we hanged up.

I looked at Ulrich he heard what we were talking about and now was staring at Katy.

"Xana is attacking." I said and looked at Katy. Her face was pure white.

"Katy you need to come with us." I said, she nodded and stood up.

(Ulrich POV)

Once we got to the factory it seemed like Katy knew what she was doing. She even press the codes to move the elevator. We stood shocked as the elevator door opend. We got out but Katy didn't she only said four words.

"Sent me to Lyoko." We looked at her at awe but Jeremy sent us anyways.

Katy landed on Lyoko but unlike new comers Katy didn't land on her butt but landed on her feet. I looked at my cousin if she is my cousin her outfit was green/purple-ish. It shone as Lyoko fake sun goes above her. Some how Lyoko seemed alive when we entered. It even looked like the trees moved. The digital sea looked like it was on beautiful ocean. Once Katy put her hand out everything stopped.

Her outfit was just like Tinkerbell skirt. Her top was strapless and stooped above her belly button which showed her curvy figure. Her hair was down and stooped mid back. It was shiny brown with black highlights and lighter brown highlights it matched her perfect curly hair. Her shoes was flat fabric green shoes. There was dagger pocket on her thigh with daggers around it. She has short leather purple gloves that had a green wing on it. But the most shocking part was that she wasn't blind she could see...

She looked at us "We need to deactivate the tower first then I can tell the whole truth about me." she said

Jeremy told us the direction to the tower and she ran. She wouldn't face any of us. She was the lead. She began to slow down.

She then did a fighting stand. Suddenly Jeremy said "Guys there are monster around you!"

Suddenly five crabs appeared and took out one of her daggers swung it and killed 3 crabs. We did the rest.

"Do I umm need to come with you to the tower?" ask Aelita.

For the first time on this trip to Lyoko she faced us. "Yes" she said and took Aelitas hands.

(Narrator POV)

They went inside the tower together. Put their hand on the pad and wrote the same answer.

Code:Lyoko

"Tower deactivated." They both said.

"Return to the past" Jeremy yelled and a white light engulfed them.

(Aelita POV)

We're all sitting on our dorm room, listing to Katy telling her past.

"My real names not Katy S. Vanderwood" she said. "It is Katy S. Hopper."

Everyone stared at her shocked. Can she be related to me?

* * *

Spoiler: "Katy!" I grabbed her arm. "You need to let me go to save the others Odd. Lori and all of you will find a way to set me free i know it". I looked at her she had a pleading, sad eyes. I knew the right thing but I just couldn't let her go.

"Ahh!" I looked back and saw the others in pain. "Let me go Odd please for our sake!"she pleaded.

"Be careful." I whispered

"You too" and we let go.


End file.
